A Fangirls Lament
by RiddlesWithHiddles
Summary: -Revised and improved!- When Jess and Bell, two normal girls get swept up into the Pirates of the Caribbean world life takes a massive turn, when both Jack and Will fall into the mix, friendships will be torn, love will trial and adventure will ensue! Do they both have what it takes to survive? It's time to live and die by the sword. Jack/OC Will/OC Rated T for language
1. Damn You Apple

**Hello guys, I'm back with this fic again. I just want to say thank you all for your support when this first appeared on this site and I'm so sorry I had to remove it. My account was hacked and let me just say I deleted it so no one could ruin my lovely story for you guys (plus it lead me to make this one with the longest password ever O.o)**

**So I'll be working on the remaining chapters of the sequel for this, as you all deserve it and at the same time I'll be posting these chapters which are new; improved and revised!**

**I hope you enjoy the experience all over again x**

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Damn you Apple.**_

_Jessie's POV_

I smirked as Bell and I were playing on our iPads on the new Pirates of the Caribbean App, and I was so kicking her arse. - Really that wasn't much of a challenge if I was quite honest with myself, she was bloody awful.-

"What the hell Jess, no fair!" she moaned as I wiped out her army and returned to my rightful position, dominating the whole seas.

"What?! I can't help it if I'm just too good." I stated smugly with a small shove to her shoulder.  
I knew at any minute she was about to blow up so I decided to cut in with a question I knew would distract her, I was her best friend after all. "Okay! Lemmie' get some coke so we can stay up all night and maybe I could teach you some new Pirate tricks." I winked as I got up to leave through my bedroom door.

As soon as I was about to turn out of the doorway I got smacked on the head with a full packet of Oreos. I stopped and whipped around to face Bell for dramatic effect. "What was that for?"

Bell began giggling and muttered in-between fits. "Get me another one of those!"

"Jesus Bell you already have a full packet here!"

"Yeah… But I love Oreos…" She whimpered with the added puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but don't complain to me if you suddenly grow a couple of pounds." I stated cheekily.

She just huffed and left me be, so I skipped out and rushed downstairs into the kitchen to make us a drink and stuff another Oreo packet into my pocket.

I began thinking about how good I was at that app and one thought crossed my mind that made a huge grin sweep across my face, a grin that I couldn't help but show.

_If only Jack Sparrow could see me…_

With that I rushed upstairs screaming excitedly. "BELL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO ANOTHER DUEL!"

"Aww Fuck." Bell Moaned.

I burst through the door; threw the extra packet at my friend and dive-bombed back onto the bed, grabbing my iPad as I landed, which was covered in a skin that was decorated in Pirate skulls. (Yes I know what you're thinking… But I'm a Fangirl right?)

Just before the game started I looked up towards Bell and asked. "Imagine if we were actually in Pirates of the Caribbean… That would be just awesome."

Almost immediately Bell squeaked in joy. "OH MY GOD I WOULD MEET WILL TURNER!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jack all the way love." I stated in my defiant British accent.

"It would still be so awesome." Bell continued ignoring my statement.

_Indeed my little friend… Indeed._

"If only we could get there…. If only it would happen."

_(Oh it'll happen sooner than you think.)_

_Shut up Sarcy voice… you're giving the story away!_

_(Oh sorry.)_

_Yeah you better be!_

Suddenly, just as we were about to play another round of ass kicking sea battles, a huge blackout happened and we were swarmed in darkness.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bell wailed.

"At least we still have our iPads!" I grinned like a maniac; with the help of the backlight off my iPad screen, which made me look like I was about to tell a ghost story.

Then another fucking unbelievable thing happened; both our iPad's cut off with a short '_Pop_' like it just blew up.

"Wanna' say anything else Jess?" Bell sneered from somewhere in front of me.

"Nope. I'm good," I replied with a short whistle.

I thought that it was only just a small glitch in the whole house… We've had these before so we waited…

They didn't come back on.

I began smacking my iPad… I'd had enough to be honest. "Come on you damn thing work!"

"Woah hold it Jess you're gonna' break it!" Bell said trying to grab my hand to stop me.

"No leave it! I will smack this motherfucker till it works!" I yelled, continuing to bash my piece of shitty technology.  
All of a sudden the iPad flashed the little 'apple' symbol to show it was turning itself back on and the light of the machine flickered into life.

"Ahh HA! Told you it'd work" I stated smugly towards my friend yet again.

But I couldn't have been more wrong.

Bell yelped in surprise as it blew up again but this time with an even louder '_Bang_' than the last. It sounded just like the canons of a ship.  
I screamed as I tried to turn it back off again but it wasn't working! The light suddenly grew brighter, too bright that it was unbearable, I had to shield my eyes.

I then began to feel the machines heat touch and sweep over my skin and I had a strange tugging sensation at my flesh. I let out a louder yell as I then felt myself being pulled in towards my iPad screen with Bell close beside me.  
My eyes glassed over as the sensational light poured into the depths of them, blinding me with such a sensation.

"FUUUUUCCCCCK YOOOOOUUUUUU STEEEVE JOBSSSSS!"

That was the last thing I heard from Bell...

* * *

**Okay everyone that was the 1****st**** part of my story, AGAIN! Sorry it's so short but it was only a Prologue of sorts :) I Promise the next chapter will be up immediately if I get the same amount of positive reviews as last time, I want to know if you guys are still out there.**

**Every review gets their own official Jar of dirt, Note: I can't guarantee that each Jar will have their own heart of Davy Jones inside but still…**

**REVIEW NOW! :D**


	2. First Impressions

**Okay everyone here's chapter 2, Enjoy! Thank you so much for your reviews, it delights me to know you guys were still out there after all this time, keep up the good work :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – First impressions**_

_Bell's POV_

When I awoke I had to cover my eyes from the blinding sunlight above… "Urgh… when did the UK get so sunny…" I whined groggily.

Suddenly it dawned on me as I heard the cry of a seagull nearby…

_What the fuck a seagull? That isn't right_

I sat bolt upright and immediately regretted it, my head began to spin as I plopped my head back down into the soft golden sand, hoping that it would subside.

_Wait… Sand?_

This time I reacted without getting up- it was too much effort-, my eyes growing as wide as saucers. "HOLY SHIT IM IN THE CARIBBEAN!"

This time I managed to set myself upright without any more drama, then I realised that I was soaked to the skin; I'd been dunked in the sea. I looked up to the sky in exasperation. This was a very strange predicament.

"Steve Jobs… What the fuck have I EVER done to you?" I cried raising my hands skyward for dramatic, exasperated effect.

However, as always I was the glass half full kind of person instead of half empty, and so I suddenly realised the bright side out of all of this.

_I'm gonna' meet Will Turner…_

_And Jess will meet Jack. (Aww that sounds like a really cute couple.)_

In response to this amazing opportunity I spoke out towards the girl in question; I couldn't wait to see her reaction in all of this. "How amazing is this Jess? We're in Pirates of the Caribbean!"

No reply.

"Jess?" I whirled around; she wasn't there. Oh shit.

"Jess? Oh my god Jess, where are you?" I screamed hoping I'd get a reply from somewhere in the distance sounding something like.

_"Bell I'm over here you twat!"_ In her very funny Jess kind of way…

Still Nothing.

I began scavenging around the beach to see whether she was lying somewhere nearby passed out or something; there was always a chance she was dunked like a dipper in the other side of the beach, but Jess was nowhere to be seen.

Distracted from my current 'mission' I looked up at the sun and then in turn looked out towards the horizon and I imagined sailing across the glittering sea on the _Black Pearl_ with Will and Jess accompanied by non-other than the _infamous Captain Jack Sparrow._

Someday I would make that dream happen.

_I promise you Jess I will make it happen…  
When I find you that is._

I was then dragged out of my glorious day dream by an ear piercing scream from atop a high tower. Then I realised just what it was. It was Elizabeth.

I was in Port Royale… Could this get any better?

_I secretly hope it does._

Wait hold that thought, when I meet Will, Then It couldn't get better!

"Elizabeth!" I presumed Norrington screamed from his position watching Elizabeth collapse into the cool sea water below.

I was about to rush over and help take part in her rescuing when I remembered something. "I'm sure Jack'll be okay on his own… time to meet my dream boy." I smirked.

* * *

_*A short while later*_

I was walking around the town areas of Port Royale, mainly stalking around in the shadows to keep a low profile, if anybody saw my 30 seconds to mars tee and denim jeans would definitely become suspicious. I didn't want my fun to be over as soon as it began; now way in hell would I let Jess have all the fun either.

_If I'm in the movie; and it's about Pirates, Why not do a little 'Pirating' now eh?_

I spotted a local woman just bustling around on her own doing God knows what. I crept up behind her and pounced, covering her mouth so that she couldn't scream or make any _unnecessary_ noise.

I then spun her around to face me but covered her eyes so that when she woke up later she couldn't give me away. _See, tactics… Something not many Pirates carry. _I then felt so, _so _horrible for doing this but I swung a punch that connected directly with the button of her chin… As my Dad taught me back home. Instant K.O.

As I set her body down on the floor I stole her clothes and put them on so that I'd blend in much easier, nothing more than a new face! I then removed her small satchel she had around her shoulder and stuffed my folded clothes inside, but a small '_Clunk_' made me look down.

There lying on the floor, probably broken by now, was my packet of Oreos.

I grinned and took a bite out of one, savouring its cookie goodness. I stuffed the remaining cookies inside with my clothes and closed the satchel, slinging it over my shoulder.

_For what this movie I'm now involved in has in store, trust me I'll be needing those cookies…_

I turned and left the dark alley, also leaving behind the passed out citizen. "Another thing Jack can be blamed for." I mumbled contently with a small shrug.

After a while of wandering around completely lost, and asking a few people for directions to the blacksmiths _(__My excuse was that I was a new face in town, It worked *Fist Pump*.)_

As my incredible Fan Girl senses presumed Jack would be on his way towards the Blacksmiths and Will would be arriving any second later.

I excitedly opened the door and snooped as silently as a ninja inside, being cautious not to touch anything obvious, or even worse wake Mr Brown. I made my way over the darkest corner of the ill illuminated workshop and hid behind a wall, letting the cool brickwork touch the backs of my neck.

"Oh I so can't wait for this…" I muttered as I leaned forward and withdrew one of the swords that were hung with many others around one of the wheels close by. "If anyone's going to knock-out Jack Sparrow, It'll be my honour." I smirked.

_Seeing as I won't be able to have fun with him while Jess is around._

A sudden sound of the wooden doors being opened made my mouth snap shut and my breath stop. I wanted to look and see who it was but I already had a strong feeling that it was Jack.

I heard him mutter senseless things under his drunken breath as he began clanking away trying to break his bonds, he then moved the giant cogs right beside my hiding place and got to work on his release. I held a breath and the urge to gasp as I saw his figure; his kohl eyes; his fiery red bandanna and his awesome dreadlocks.  
My heart jumped into my mouth as I saw him glance in my direction, I pressed further into the shadows.

_Oh god he's seen me…nononono._

Relief overcome me as he simply shrugged it off and became distracted as he too darted off into his hiding place when he heard Will's entrance.  
My hunches told me Will had just seen Mr Brown still passed out in a drunken slumber in his chair on the opposite side of the room. "Right where I left you…" he smiled.

_God he was so hot… _

"Not where I left you." He concluded, puzzled as he looked at his black smiths hammer.

He turned and walked towards Jack's tricorn hat; as he reached out to touch it, I heard the impact of jack's sword swatting down onto his hand like a mother slapping a naughty child. I flinched.

"You're the one they're after, the pirate." He sneered the last word like it was venom to the lips.

_Cue Jack_. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

I scoffed; I loved that line even if it was coming from Jack Sparrow.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will spat back acidly.

_Cue Jack again._ "Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me."

As soon as he said that I knew what was going to happen, the grip on my 'Commandeered' sword tightened. "Here comes the fight…" I whispered to myself.

I heard the scuffle of shoes and the rustle of clothes as Will raised his sword aggressively higher, parrying with the quick; witty reaction from Jack's blade. "Do you think this wise boy- crossing your blades with a Pirate?" Jack countered.

"You threatened Miss Swann."

"Only a little."

I sighed as they continued parrying.

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here; very good. Now I step again. Ta."

There was a sudden '_TWANG_' as Will threw his sword into the wedge of the door preventing Jack leaving.  
"That is a wonderful trick... except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Jack crooned.

_Again more clashes of swords._

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked amazed.

_Another clash._

_Cue Dear Will._ "I do! And I practice with them... three hours a day!" He lunged again with a grunt.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack looked down pointedly in disgust.

_Another bloody clang._

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

_And… Cue Jack with his big cheating self._

"You cheated!" Will moaned childishly.

"Pirate!"

A loud thumping sound told me Norry's men were about to make their grand entrance…

"Move away." Jack commanded cocking his gun towards will

"No."

"Please move." A pleading Captain's voice asked.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape!"

This was it… I had to do it now; I snuck out of my hiding place and made my way towards Brown with his bottle. I gently took it off him without waking him up and began my pursuit towards Captain Sparrow, cowering behind barrels and other accessories for cover.

"This shot is not meant for you," The sound of the finger curling around the trigger.

_'SMASH'_

I stared open mouthed at what I had just done and looked as Jack's limp body crumpled to the floor.

_Jessie will Kill me for this…_

I looked up at Will who also looked at me in utter amazement. I tried not to blush.  
At that instant, the Navy gang finally burst through the wooden doors and surrounded Jack; as they began to drag him off to jail I let the first thing that described my mood roll off my tongue before I could stop it.

"SWEET!"

* * *

**Okay everyone finally finished with Chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be up very shortly; thank you all for your reviews; it makes me very happy :) I wonder where Jess could be? ;)**


	3. First Encounter

**Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 3! I just want to thank you all for all you're lovely reviews, they really mean a lot to me! :)  
****- A big thank you to mariagnisborne and Otakuchan88, I'm glad I both make you laugh with this story.**

**Every review gets their own Jack Sparrow Compass ;) *Jack Sparrow not included***

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – First encounter**_

_Bell's POV_

I looked at Will completely lost for words; right there in skin and flesh was my dream on legs. Will Turner! However Will on the other hand looked at me with just as much amazement. I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Um, nice hit back there." He mumbled to me dumbfounded.

"I-I…. Er… Thanks?" I stuttered back in awe.

_Holy shit I'm speaking to Will… I need to do better than this!_

Will chuckled at my embarrassment and loss for words. "I'm Will, and you are miss?" Oh ever the gentleman.  
I blushed and gave a small giggle of glee; I then coughed and brought myself together. "My name's Bethanne, but you can call me Bell." I smiled and held out a hand for a handshake.

However instead of shaking he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss upon my outstretched hand, I began to feel weak at the knees.

_Oh my Jesus Christ..._

"The pleasure is mine, Bell." He smiled with a bow.

I couldn't help but giggle again at his actions, this so beats bloody Disney Land.

"Nice to meet you Will!" I beamed up at him.

_Damn he's slightly taller than me… I hate being small._

There was a slightly awkward silence between us as I didn't have a Scooby doo as what to say, so I tried to make small talk. I looked over to where Norrington and his men had just dragged jack out to be thrown into Port Royal's prison. "So, Captain Jack Sparrow?" I began. "What will happen to him?"

Will looked at me puzzled. "You don't already know?"

I stared back at him blankly for a moment before shaking my head, realising what information I hadn't informed him of. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to mention. I'm not from around here, I come from far away." I lied.

_Well it wasn't really a lie now was it?_

"Oh, where are you from?" Will questioned curiously, his eyebrow rising slightly.

"England, London to be exact." I lied, well exactly no. '_Fibbed_' again; missing out one; very important factor, but I couldn't just blurt that out to him.

"_Oh hey Will, I'm from England, London but in the future." He would probably get someone to bang me up in one of those loony homes; if they did them back in this time._

"Oh that's amazing! What's it like over there?" Will cheered, all the curiosity of a small child in a mega toy store.

"Well, I… I guess it's practically like Port Royal but with more Corsets, bad weather and large towns…" I replied with a small smile, not feeling very comfortable with lying to my crush.  
I gave a small sigh at the thought of how cruel I was being.

Will's brow furrowed at me in concern. "What's wrong?" he murmured.

I looked up startled "Oh me?" I started. "It's just that since I'm new here I don't know where to go and I'm pretty lost-"

_Yet another stinkin' lie…_

Will's eyes sparkled as he got an idea. "Got it!" he grabbed my hand eagerly. "Let me give you a tour of all the wonders of Port Royal!" And with that he dragged me hurriedly out of the blacksmiths and lost into the crowd of the ever bustling port; leaving a poor donkey and a still snoring Mr Brown behind…

* * *

As we were walking side by side through the town I pulled out my opened packet of Oreos from earlier and took another nibble out of one, Will noticed me and looked at them with much curiosity. "What are they?"

I looked at him with a big smile. "Oreo cookies! We make them specially in London, I can't believe you haven't heard of them before? It's the new craze! Would you like to try one? They're delicious,"

Will grinned back and nodded so I handed him one, he took one bite and looked pleased. "You're right!" He chuckled.

_Fucking hell he is too cute…_

He finished his cookie remainders and proceeded with his talk. "So; here we are at Fort Charles, which currently held Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony I presume you've met him?" Will stated; jerking me out of my fantasy.

"Oh yes I've met him alright." I grinned back

So far on our tour he'd shown me the sights of the beaches, -the exact one I landed on from my journey- to the wonderful docks. Where I spotted the port where Jack's sunken boat lay, and finally we made trips around all the little trinket shops and market stalls that lead up to non-other than the prison itself.  
And already it was beginning to grow dark; the night that the _Pearl_ attacked.

We continued strolling for a little while longer until we appeared back outside the Blacksmiths as the moon was just surfacing; a full moon to be precise.

"Would you like to join me inside?" Will offered gesturing towards the doorway; I gave him a nod in appreciation and made my way inside. The shattered glass from the bottle was still scattered along the floor and I gave a small laugh. Thinking about how Jess would have reacted if she had witnessed my encounter with Sparrow, her true love.

_Aww Jess you bitch, where the hell did you land?_

I tried to take my mind off things by watching Will sharpen one of his prized swords, I began gazing off into my own little world contently as he worked; still thinking that this was all some wonderful dream. But one part of me told me this was all real.

Jerking my head around, I faced the window after being dragged out of '_Bell World_', by the roaring thunder of the _Black Pearl's_ cannons raining down on the whole of Port Royal. Will immediately dropped his sword and ran to peek his head out of the window spotting a poor woman being chased by the filthiest pirate I'd ever laid eyes upon…

_Actually it was the first proper Pirate I'd ever laid eyes upon… I say proper because Jack's the first, but he's all pissed and fluffy._

_Yes I said fluffy. 'Captain Jack Fluffy'_

Will suddenly grabbed his sword and tossed one to me. "Come on, time to slay some pirates,"

I grimaced slightly. "You say that like they're filthy beasts?"

He gave me a grim smile in return. "It's because they are Bell…" He nodded for me to move out of the door.

_Oh how you're so wrong Will…_ I sighed and lead the way out into the moonlit streets with Will pressing close behind.

* * *

We were first greeted by a squabble of Pirates terrorising the whole town; many screams and cries flew about the wind as more cannon fires sounded from the beach. Will took the lead and ran through a pair of Pirates as he pressed his way forward, leaving me toddling awkwardly behind having no experience with swords what-so-ever.

I gasped, as I felt a hand clasp around my throat and pushed me back against a shop wall with brutal force. As the black spots cleared from my view I was greeted with a foul smelling breath that carried the scent of many bottles of rum, and someone that definitely doesn't brush their teeth daily.

"Urgh. That's bloody disgusting." I chocked a remark

"Hello sweetie." The ugly pirate grinned back.

I however focussed on keeping down my Oreos while he focussed on my breasts.

_Pervert._

I looked to Will for help as the Pirate placed the tip of his sword on the hollow base of my neck, he was too busy fending off his own nuisance. I grimaced with both pain and disappointment that my knight in shining armour wasn't coming to save the day.

I struggled to raise my sword as my hands were trapped, he just grinned at my helpless form and leaned his sword backwards ready to lunge and pierce my heart until I turned cold.

I saw my opening and I quickly thrusted my sword upwards with slight clumsiness closing my eyes not wanting to see the sight as I felt the grip slacken around my throat and warm liquid splatted upside my cheeks.

I dropped like a cat to my feet and gasped as the fresh sea air finally filled my lungs and I began breathing normally again. I then got up and began to make my way over to Will after he'd finally dispatched the pirate on his arse.

_I actually can't believe I'm doing this. I killed a Pirate. *Happy dance*_

I felt like becoming one of those people, who when they killed a bear, would strike a dramatic pose with it and got someone to take a photo of them; one of those. '_Look what I killed!_' photos.

Will spotted me and beckoned for me to stand beside him; I grinned and started to make my way over until something, or should I say _someone_ caught my eye. I gasped as I realised that it was the pirate that knocked out Will!

"Will look out!" I screamed in horror, as the Pirate appeared behind him, lifting his club above his head. Will just managed to spin around to face him before taking the blow to the head.

I screamed and shivered as I heard the hollow '_SMACK_' as the club connected with his skull, causing his eyes to roll up into his head and crash limply towards the ground unconscious.

"Holy shit… Will!" I cried helplessly again as I stumbled my way over towards him, not caring about how watery my eyes were becoming.

_It was a big mistake._

I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing as I kneeled down beside him and fumbled over his body wondering what to do.

"WHERE'S A FUCKING FIRST AIDER WHEN YOU NEED ONE?" I cried in dismay.

During my outburst I wasn't aware of the same pirate catching glimpse of me as he was just walking away, he smirked evilly as he slyly made his way over towards us once again; club raised once more.

Then it hit me, _literally. _My whole body screamed in protest as the club came down and thwacked against the back of my head; I staggered and began to wobble in my awkward position on my knees, as my awareness and sense of sanity began to slip away, to a point where I didn't even know what was going on.  
I whimpered as my vision failed and I finally gave up the fight, collapsing next to my dear William in the middle of the street.

Everything seeped into blackness once again for the second time that day.

_Fuck my life..._ was my last thought.

* * *

**Okay everyone, that's the end of Chapter 3! How cute are Bell and Will? And still the unanswered question of 'Where's Jess?' All will be revealed…. Soon. :D I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to your reviews!**


	4. Caterpillars and Butterflies

**Okay here's chapter 4! :D I'm actually really blown away at the reviews I'm getting tbh. So thank you everyone! I really appreciate it.**

**And also a big thanks to all my new followers and faves. *Big hugs***

**Each review will now get you your very own Pirate sword. Can't guarantee a Pirate will be handed over with said sword but ya' never know.**

**Anyway without further ado…. I present Chapter 4 *Bows***

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Caterpillars and Butterflies**_

_Bell's POV._

I later awoke to a massive headache and a hollow ringing sound in my eardrums. I groaned and began to sit up, unfortunately to be greeted with a surge of pain rush to the back of my head; I groaned and placed a hand over where the problem occurred, feeling a lump forming where I'd been smacked.

"Fucking hell…" I mumbled weakly.

"Careful there, don't strain yourself too hard Bell," A voice calmed me as they wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me up-right gently. I finally opened my eyes and I met the concerned face of none other than Will Turner.

_Oh my giddy god…_ I blushed again as I noticed how close we were to each other; I smiled as I mustered the strength to stand straight, without any support, and looked around at the destroyed remains of the town after the _Pearl's_ attack."Thanks Will" I laughed for a moment, then immediately became serious, looking up at him intently.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him softly.

He smiled at my concern and shook his head. "I'm fine, probably in the exact same condition as you," He joked.

I blushed deeper, still not getting used to the whole concept of being in this movie. I was feeling as happy as Jack Sparrow in '_Rum Land'_.

I took in the whole scenery evolving around us: Chickens were hoping everywhere with their fluffy feathers, civilians were busy helping each other rebuilding anything that was damaged and everything was surprisingly quiet, considering what had taken place the night before.

_Strange people… I would have been hysterical if that had happened to my house!_

I then realised that I was no longer accompanied by Will, I spun around in alarm looking for him but he was nowhere to be seen. But then I realised where he was; I quickly waddled over in a mad run similar to Jack. To be honest it was quite fun.

_Don't get me wrong I know I look like a plonker just like dear Jack himself, but it's so bloody hilarious taking the piss out of him like this. I got a few stares from members of the public as I went but I don't give a toss. Yolo right? That's what all the mainstream folk say._

I arrived at the grand archway where Norrington and his men where planning their route to save Elizabeth; currently being harassed by Will who was eager to have his say.

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth," He cried out at them.

"Mr Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington responded in his annoying voice.

_Posh pansy._

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her!" Will tried again.

And then cut in Governor Swann "And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." He stated, seeming possibly annoyed, worried? I don't know.

Then Murtogg piped in "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl,"

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." Mullroy added correctly.

"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it!" Will mithered again growing gradually more annoyed.

I sighed not wanting any part in this conversation what so ever. I knew what was going to happen, what was going to be said and I didn't want to hear it. Because every time I did it put me down, but now hearing it for real? It was much harsher.

_It will always be her, no matter what I do…_

"No...The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course..." Norrington began again, partly ignoring Will's attempts.

By the time this was said I was already sneaking off towards the prison to set Jack free myself, I knew what to do, and I hopefully had the strength to do it. I just couldn't bear the passion Will had in his mission of saving his beloved Lizzie.

_I loved him…_

The last thing I heard was the slam of Wills hatchet into the table.

* * *

I entered the prison as sly as I had when I first entered the Blacksmiths, careful not to draw any attention to myself for any nearby guards. But even If I did get confronted by one I had an excuse ready.

_I was here to visit a relative and got lost. See, more tactics._

As I drew nearer to Jack's cell my mind began to buzz at the thought of confronting Jack again, I'd leave all the fangirl excitement towards him for Jess. I turned left at a diversion and crept cautiously towards the cell that contained one trapped bird. I smirked at the idea.

_One trapped 'Fluffy' bird in a big cage... _I giggled.

I kept to the shadowy areas of the stone corridor to hide my facial features, I had a feeling that Jack didn't recognise me but I wanted to be sure. "Um... Jack, Jack Sparrow?" I half whispered.

"Aye?" He answered back looking around to see who spoke his name.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows revealing who I was to the 'Fluffy' Pirate.

"You're familiar with the _Black Pearl_? That ship," I asked him, stealing Will's lines. I already knew all the answers but I had to play along for now.

"I've heard of it." He stated matter-o-factly, seeming not really interested.

I can't believe I said this, it _so_ wasn't me. "Where does it make berth?"

_Fuckin' hell I sound so stupid. Sorry about that Will._

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is," He replied with a small grin.

_I actually loved his mad grin._

I had to prevent myself from chuckling with excitement again by proceeding calmly with the next line. "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchor-"  
_  
You know what fuck the posh words._

I stopped myself with a cough and just put it straight. "Where is it?"

Jack studied his dirty nails while trying to act casual. "Why ask me?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Because you're a Pirate,"

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Suddenly as I was about to answer Will came bursting through with slight anger. "Never! They took Miss Swann."

_Well then, great timing eh?_

Jack looked slightly confused for a moment but then shrugged it off, moving his gaze off my '_guppy fished self_' and focused his attention purely on William. "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." He concluded, seeing that the topic was no longer up for discussion as he looked back down at his nails.

Me, growing slightly impatient at this current moment in time, huffed and stepped forward addressing Jack; cutting in before Will could. "_We_ can get you out of here." I grinned.

Jack swiftly perked his head up to look at us, but had a very sarcastic look masking his face.  
"How's that? The keys run off." He waved his hands in the direction where the dog had run off to.

I remained silent leaving it for dear Will to address, hoping he'd take the hint. And finally he did.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right amount of leverage and proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

This was my moment I always wanted to do. Prove my worth; Or else Jack will see no use of me and I wouldn't be able to join him on his quest after the _Pearl_.  
Just as Will was about to move to pick up the bench I beat him to it; he was about to protest but I held up a finger to silence him. "I can manage!" I grinned and got to work.

As I lifted the bench up and propped it up against the cell door I had a great mix of expressions throughout the room, Will was looking at me in amazement and Jack was just looking at me with a broad smirk, as if thinking that I could be a great use to him.

_My plan was working._

I then placed a firm grip around the bench and took a deep breath; I then surged with all my strength to ram the wooden seat upwards with heavy-handed force blowing the cell door clear off its hinges. Jack scuttled out of the way and I dropped the bench down and squeaked; standing on one foot as it narrowly missed landing on my toe.

"See! I have girl power!" I beamed at Will who just chuckled in return.

"Yes I guess you have, It was amazing what you did" He smiled; I couldn't help but blush yet again.  
_  
Damn!_

"What's your name?" Jack asked looking curiously towards Will

Will looked at Jack hesitantly for a slight second but then revealed his name. "Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Um, yeah."

"Uh-huh." Jack muttered; he then twirled around suddenly and faced me, causing me to jump slightly. "And you are luv?"

I started at him blankly for a moment taking in all his features.

_Fuck me he's even more awesome in person than he is in the films!_

"I- Er, I'm Bethanne, but please call me Bell." I nodded.

Jack preformed his winning smile that couldn't even stop my heart from fluttering.

_Jesus Christ if he does that in front of Jess she will definitely faint.  
_  
"Well then Bell; it's a pleasure to be meeting you." He bowed. "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service."

Will suddenly cut our pleasant greeting short. "Can we please hurry and get out of here? I'm afraid someone might have heard that racket…"

I widened my eyes. "Damnit you're right!" I was about to dash off until some _Fluffy_ Captain stopped me.

"Not without me affects!" Jack rushed over to a small table that was placed in the corner of the room and grabbed his tricorn hat, his pistol, compass and his sword.

With his hat placed back where it belonged Jack took the lead, dashing out through the exit of the prison with me and Will following close behind; suddenly seeing that we were falling behind Will grabbed my hand tightly in his and moved faster.

_OHMYFUCKINGGIDDYGODSTROUSERS_. _FUCK YES!  
_  
I looked down at our entwined fingers and blushed brighter than a tomato; I began to laugh at the feeling that erupted within the pit of my stomach, like all those sad little caterpillars suddenly burst open into butterflies, and surprisingly Will laughed along as we both chased after our new captain.

* * *

**Okay and that's the end of chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll have Chapter 5 up fairly soon; and remember Review! :D**


	5. Sweet But Not Innocent

**Okay everyone here's Chapter 5! I'm really overjoyed with all the reviews I'm getting and how much people love this story already :D Thank you!****  
****And so, here comes chapter 5…**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – Sweet but not innocent**_

_Bell's POV_

I honestly couldn't be happier; here I was standing beside my crush and in front of us was the mad but awesome _Captain Jack Sparrow_.

_Seriously, how can anyone top that; I'd love to see you try. *Wink*_

So anyway we were hiding under a bridge ready to stea- no 'commandeer' the _Interceptor._

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will asked pointing to the _HMS Dauntless_

I giggled and muttered under my breath, but I think at least Jack heard me. "Nope Jack has other plans…"

"Commandeer." Jack stated with another smile. "We're going to commandeer that ship." Jack added pointing to the _Interceptor_. "Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl - how far are you willing to go to save her?" He asked Will.

"I'd die for her!" Will stated boldly; however I gave a silent sigh and looked down at my feet.

"Oh, good. No worries then! But what about you miss?" Jack asked me bringing me back to the present.

I looked at him startled. "I- er…" I sighed and confessed. "I want to join your crew, I'm on a hunt for my friend and along the way I feel like I could be of some use to you." I looked him in his golden eyes; my blue ones piercing into them like steel.

_I wanted to show him how much I wanted this._

He looked at me for a moment and his gaze softened; he noticed how much it meant to me and with a quick nod he took my hand in his. "If you help me with what I want I'll help you with yours, do we have an accord?"

I grinned at him in appreciation and shook on it. "We have an accord." I confirmed.

_Bingo!_

"Great!" He beamed, he looked around the corner to see if the coast is clear and beckoned us to follow him, but before I could Will grabbed my arm.

"You never told me about your friend?" He asked softly.

I frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't really want to mention it straight of the bat… But when I travelled over here I lost her somehow… And I'm adamant on finding her."

Will lifted up my chin gently so I had no choice but to look into his beautiful eyes. "If you are so determined, I will help you look for your friend. I can see how much it means to you." He smiled.

I blushed once again and I had to keep the tears from suddenly surfacing. "Thank you Will."

_He's so sweet._

And without realising what was happening I was slowly leaning in, and I planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

_Now this, is fucking bliss_

Will stared at me showing no expression what-so-ever as I ran over to accompany jack by an overturned longboat on the sand. We all got to work and eventually we were underwater breathing in the air that the overturned longboat supplied as we bounced along the sea surface.

"This is madness…" Will stated amazed.

"And brilliance!" I piped in cheerfully.

_God I'm so happy, I'm on my way to find Jess AND I got a kiss from dear Will!_

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack muttered to us both.

We then lifted the boat off our backs and swam to the surface ready to board the _Dauntless_.

I managed to retrieve a rope from the crate the Will stepped in and tied it into a lasso, and began to spin the rope rapidly and fling it upwards and pulled tight when I felt it snag on something. I grinned and began to climb with Jack and Will close behind.

As soon as we boarded I stood back and let Jack do his thing.

_As pathetic as they are; I don't think they'd be as threatened of me as they would be of Jack._

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Jack stated in a loud commanding voice, but however Will damaged his threat by wielding his sword and pointing it threateningly at the Navy men.  
"Aye, avast!"

I rolled my eyes as the '_Pride of the Kings Navy'_ laughed. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette stated in his smug arrogant accent.

_Oh how I would love to smack that straight of his face._

I growled and stepped forward grabbing Jacks pistol as I did so, he was about to protest but a sharp glare from me made him shut up.

_Good boy…_

"And what am I then eh? Fucking no one?" I growled as I cocked the gun at Gillette's face. My anger continued as I addressed my partners. "HE, is _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, and HE is Will Turner." I snarled as I pointed to each of them.

Behind me I heard Jack chuckle at my outburst, I smirked and looked back to the pansies. "Yes, I am a girl but it means fuck all to me. And if you think we can't get out of this bay you are so bloody wrong. Now hop down into your little boat and _Row away._" I concluded. But then I swiftly added Jack's word to see what it was like. "Savvy?"

I curled my finger around the trigger just to prove I wasn't afraid to cause injuries.

_It worked. Fuck yeah._

Gillette widened his eyes and fled, with all his mates scurrying around after them to flee in the longboats back to shore. I grinned triumphantly and threw Jacks pistol back at him, which he caught unprofessionally.

"Right then boys, let's get to work shall we?" I grinned

_Who's the boss? You da boss Bell._

After a short moment of preparation Will sounded the alarm. "Here they come!"

Soon enough the Interceptor was pulling up beside the Dauntless and the Navy men were about to board as soon as we were getting into our positions.

We saw our chance and ran as the Navy crew began searching for us and leapt aboard our prize. Jack took the helm, as usual and me and Will set to work and cutting loose the ropes and gangplank as we set sail. As soon as Norrington noticed we'd made our great get away he tried to pursue us, but to no avail.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack shouted to Norry with a smile and wave of his hat.

And just so that they'd be held back for even longer we had disabled their rudder chain, so with our coast clear and the Navy of our backs. _For now _we sailed away into the horizon ready to begin our grand adventure; but three completely different adventures rolled into one.

_Jack's adventure: Retrieving the Black Pearl and Killing Barbosa his mutinous first mate._

Will's adventure: Rescuing Elizabeth and finding the truth about his life I guess.

My adventure: To find Jess and find love, because I don't think I'll be able to go back home… Even if I did find a way; I wouldn't be sure if I wanted to return.

I want to build a life here… I have nothing worth returning to back home, apart from shitty technology that brought us here in the first place.

I looked out towards the sea and watched how it glistened with the Caribbean sun… It was paradise, better yet. _Freedom._

This is yet the beginning of one great adventure for me…

* * *

**Okay everyone that was Chapter 5! :) I hope you enjoyed it and I'll get Chapter 6 up soon!  
****Please review! :D**


	6. Reunion

**Okay everyone; just like I promised here's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed re-writing it :D  
Thank you to Lokirka, grapejuice101, Dreamer 200, Otakuchan88 and FFWorm2001 for your lovely reviews!**

**Okay and now… Chapter 6…Let's just say I think you may be happy.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – Reunion**_

_Bell's POV_

All was well on the _Interceptor _Jack was steering the ship at the helm looking in his element to be honest, but then again he _was_ an amazing Captain. Will was busy sharpening his sword while telling Jack -and I suppose me- his life story, while I was relaxing near the edge of the ship, sitting on a barrel also placed at the helm. It was really like a bloody mothers meeting.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will started.

"Is that so?" Replied Jack trying to sound interested.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Will countered almost too eager; desperately trying to get his answer.

_Bless him_

I sighed as I watched the scene unfold, as much as I wanted to back up Will and help him with what was about to happen but I couldn't give myself away; they'd think I was some _psychic bitch_.

_Well Bitch can sometimes some me up; definitely not psychic._

Jack Sighed in defeat. "I knew 'im, probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will questioned.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack concluded.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor! A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!" Will growled as he slammed his fist down on the Interceptors edge, I couldn't help but jump at his fury.

_Damn; he's even sexier when he's angry!_

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!" Jack fired back, getting tired of Will's attitude. I sighed as the fight began to break loose.

"Fuck me sideways… It's even worse than siblings fighting." I muttered to myself.

"My father was not a pirate!" Will boomed as he drew his sword and pointed it at Jack, who was still looking rather comfortable steering the ship.

Jack sighed upon hearing the metal sound, still not bothering to face Will. He knew too well that he wouldn't harm him, or else who would save his _precious_ Lizzie? "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again.""You didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Will stated angrily.

_Here comes the boom…_

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack countered as he swung the wheel, making the boom swing across and catch Will off guard; letting him dangle pathetically over the ocean, his sword clattering to the floor.

After that was settled Jack continued.  
"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these - what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?"

Will continued hanging off the large boom looking rather defiant, I sighed and gave him some suitable advice.

"Will, just accept what Jack says and sail under his commands. What help are you gonna' be to Elizabeth drowned in the Caribbean Sea?"

Jack looked at me and nodded in thanks. "Aye! What the lass said." He swung Will back onbaord the ship and offered him his sword back as he came crashing down on deck.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will accepted the sword, and silently accepted sailing under Jack's commands. "Tortuga?" was all he asked.

Jack give him a big grin "Aye, Tortuga."

My heart jumped and skipped a beat, I actually couldn't believe my ears.

_Fuck yes, I am heading to Tortuga! Time to get pissed chums.  
_

* * *

_*On the island*_

I marvelled at all the chaos unfolding around me on the famous Pirate Port. Practically _everyone _was either Pissed, begging for sex or brawling. For Jack it was bliss, for me it was unbelievable and for my dear Will… _Meh_, it was hell.

_This is abso-fuckinglutely awesome_

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

I grinned as mad as _Captain Fluffy_ himself. "It's bloody awesome!"

"It'll linger." Will said as his opinion. Jack rolled his eyes at his comment but smiled at mine, drapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. My heart couldn't help but flutter again at his charm.

_God damned fucking Sparrow charm… *Pouts*_

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He grinned and looked down at me as he said this.

Suddenly he became distracted as a slutty female figure waltzed up to him obviously looking cheezed. "Scarlett!" He cried in joy letting go of me. Only to be greeted with a slap so forceful it snapped his head to the side upon impact.

_Ouchie…_

Seeing that her job was done Scarlet then strutted off leaving a rather puzzled Jack. "Not sure if I deserved that one…" He mumbled to himself.

But yet again another female strutted up to him looking even more pissed than the first.

"Giselle!" Jack smiled warmly with open arms to the female.

"Who was she?!" Giselle exclaimed, she then spotted me. "And who the bloody 'ell's she?"

_What the fuck?!_

"What?" Jack began even more confused but was cut off by an even harder slap that sent his head snapping to the side once again, his cheek looking rather red.

"I _may_ have deserved that one." He finally admitted as she strutted away in the same direction as Scarlett.  
The mad-headed Captain then composed himself and set the lead again with Will following behind him; I followed last in the conga line, really bloody gobsmacked.

We then soon arrived at a very old barn after strolling casually around the swarmed streets of Tortuga to find a very passed out Gibbs sleeping with the pigs… covered in _mud._

_Jesus Christ Pirates never think about their hygiene…_

Me and will contemplated on how to wake him up but Jack beat us to it, grabbing a nearby bucket of water and dumping it on his best friend without a second thought, rather cruel I think.

_But then again… I would have done it to my best friend Jess._

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He growled, pointing a pocket knife at his _'unwelcome'_ visitors. When his eyes finally re-adjusted he gasped at what he saw and changed his tune immediately. "Mother's love! Jack ! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

Jack raised his finger to signal he was about to explain.

_Fuck here comes his rambling. I seriously can't fucking tell what he means, yet alone what he says.  
_  
"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." He concluded in his very fast drunken tone.

Everyone was silent was we tried to digest what Jack just said but we didn't get very far.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Gibbs answered as he was about to get up; only to be faced 2 more buckets of water thrown at him. Belonging to both me and Will, I grinned at our similarity in actions.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs roared in fury at us both.

I just giggled. "That was for the smell." Me and Will both replied at the same time, Will looked at me as he soon realised this and we both burst out laughing. Jack stood beside us looking rather amused and Gibbs just shrugged it off guessing we were right.

As soon as we entered the Tavern a moment later Jack immediately turned to Will "Keep a sharp eye." He muttered to him, Will nodded and went to lean against a beam watching everything that was going on in the rowdy pub. With that done Jack then turned to me and jabbed a thumb in Will's direction. "Could you keep 'im company Bell?"

"Sure." I smiled as I went to stand beside Will. He noticed my presence and turned to smile at me squeezing my hand tightly in his. I looked down and hid my burning blush creeping onto my cheeks.

_Fuck I need to learn how to control this._

I began to look at all the people that were crowded within the small Tavern as I noticed Jack and Gibbs sitting down at a near table to discuss their matters, but I on the other hand knew every discussion they would hold in private, and I wanted it to stay secret to mine and Jess' knowledge only.

_Being a Fan girl definitely has its advantages…_

_But right bitches of problems could soon follow behind._

I heard a sudden 'clink' of Jack's and Gibbs drinks as they brought them together as a toast, obviously among the lines of _'Take what you can, Give nothing back.'_

Jack then got up and motioned for us to follow him as he made his way towards the Tavern exit, I was about to follow suite until a _strangely familiar_ voice made me stop.

"OI BITCHFACE, GET ME ANOTHER BLOODY PINT!"

My head started whipping around the crowd trying to find the owner of the voice. But I couldn't see anyone, it was too crowded. I barely noticed Jack and Will moving to come and fetch me as I figured out what I could do to gain the owners attention… If my hunches were right that it.

_Something that she would know well… only she would know_.

I collected all my breath as I puffed up my chest to prepare myself for my scene, I opened my mouth and bellowed at the top of my lungs so loud I turned pink, and everything in the bar turned deathly silent…

"But you can't hold on to water, it fills you up but never stays…" I sang at the top of my lungs, and surprisingly it still sounded good...

Everyone turned and looked at me like I was mad; well it's a good thing because they're right.

Finally though I got the reaction I was looking for some stranger sang the melody back much softer through the silence, sounding sweet and humble. "It's only good to wash away today…"

Jack and Will and pretty much everyone in the whole tavern looked at us in shock and awe, compelled at what we'd just performed.

I stayed oblivious to what everyone else was doing; I was focusing purely on the figure in front of me who returned my lyrics, _our theme song…_

Her appearance shocked me, her Knee high brown leather boots that followed up to her black breeches, which then lead to her puffy laced shirt with short sleeves and her scarlet coloured hat with a small feather sticking out of it. Her long curly black locks and dazzling green eyes were the only things that gave her identity away, to me anyway. She grinned at me as she stepped forward, producing a cheeky wink in my direction as I smiled back.

"Jess!"

"'Sup my sister?." She smirked jokingly.

**Okay and that's the end of Chapter 6! Finally Jess makes her awaited appearance, so what did you think? Did you like her entrance? :D**

**Please Review and I'll get Chapter 7 up and running really soon! :)**


	7. Tales To Tell

**Okay everyone here's Chapter 7! I'm glad you liked Jess' entrance on the previous chapter; finally now this chapter will be in her POV, along with a few added 'Bell Bits' that I'll tie in also. FRIENDS REUNITED! :D**

**Okay; and now for Chapter 7….**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 –**_** Tales to tell  
**  
_Jess' POV_

"Jess!"

I couldn't actually believe what I was seeing, there standing before my eyes was a small girl draped in ragged clothing; she looked like she didn't belong… But that was because she didn't' and neither did I…

_She was my Bell…_

I smiled at her trying to stop the tears from leaking, it was so unprofessional; I didn't do crying, it wasn't me. Lucky enough for me she rushed towards me and wrapped me into a big bone-crushing bear hug. We were finally reunited.

As she buried her face into my shoulder hugging me even more tightly I looked over her and spotted two guys standing near the wall watching us very awkwardly, _well…_ one was smiling at our reunion and the other was just standing there looking pissed.

_Hmm, what scrummy looking boys do we have here eh?_

I tore my eyes away from the pair and leant in to whisper in Bell's ear. "Nice one Bell, you hit the Jack pot with those two." I chuckled.

I felt her chest vibrate against mine in a giggle fit; she then leaned closer to me and whispered back. "Wait till you find out who one of them is…"

I lifted up my head and looked at her, raising my eyebrows. "Who?" I asked curiously.

Bell looked at me and grinned; dragging me over towards the pair of men, she finally stopped in front of them with me standing silently behind her, she then addressed them.  
"Will, Jack. This is my best friend I was searching for, Jess."

_Ooh what nice name's… Will and Jack._

WAIT A FUCKING BLOODY MINUTE…

I cast a hidden glance over at the pair and looked over their features. I instantly recognised them as '_Fangirl_' bells started ringing inside my head.

_Fuck me sideways and call me Bill… It's Captain Jack Sparrow *Faints.*_

I smiled at the pair and strolled out of Bell's shadow so the pair could see me properly, Will held out his hand for a friendly shake which I accepted without hesitation.  
"Nice to meet you Jess, I'm Will." Will smiled.

I nodded "Nice to meet you!"

_He's quite charming that lad, but nothing beats Sparrow charm._

Then it was Jack's turn, he grinned at me showing a flash of gold and I winked back at him, playing along I slowly strolled up to him and wrapped my arms seductively around his neck. "And who might you be?" I asked even though I damn well knew.

_Just play along and let the Sparrow fly right into your cage…_

Sparrow grinned at me and wrapped his arms around my waist; I couldn't help but let my cheeks burn a little. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow at your service luv." He winked.

I smiled and leaned closer into his embrace and whispered softly. "And what service, might that be I wonder?"

He saw what I was doing and pulled me closer. "Whatever service you want…" he whispered back flirtatiously.

_Oooh saucy…_

I leaned in even more closer if it was possible, so that our lips were only a few centimetres away from touching; I also began to trace my finger softly around his neck casually.

"How about… You swagger your little boots into my heart?" I grinned and muttered in a seductive manner.

_Get in there._

Jack was falling for it, he was just about to answer when I felt someone grab my collar and drag me away roughly. "Now, now Jess, you're pissed so how about you lay off for a bit okay?" Bell muttered in my ear not amused.

"What was wrong with what I was doing?!" I wailed childishly.

Bell narrowed her eyes at me. "You've only just met him!" She lowered her voice when she said this. "I know he's your dream guy in the movie and shit but you need to keep low! We can't make drastic changes or else our game is up! Do you want to end up dead?" she hissed.

I sighed as I figured she was right. "Fine Bell, you're right…"

_Stupid good for nothing-_

"Right Will! I've rented you a room to stay for the night, just be careful and remember to lock the door." Jack interrupted my thoughts

Will nodded and left the group to try and find his room, giving me a quick smile and I noticed a quick squeeze of Bell's hand before he completely disappeared.

Jack then turned to both of us. "Right lasses, would you like a room here or would you like to sleep on the ship?"

I didn't really need much persuading. "Ship!" Me and Bell shouted at the same time almost too eager. We both laughed and so did Jack; he beckoned us to follow him as he led us out of the tavern and down to the docks where the _Interceptor_ lay.

I stuck out my tongue. _Blergh, Navy germs._

As soon as we arrived on deck Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. "Would you like to sleep in the cabin with me?" He winked.

My heart leapt at his words and my cheeks started to burn again; I looked back over at Bell who was sitting on a Barrel looking out to sea then back at Jack who was waiting for my answer.

_Damn promises…_

I sighed. "I can't, Bell will go Ape shit."

Jack chuckled. "Is she the oldest out of you pair?"

"No…" I scowled, and added quieter under my breath "She just likes to think she is…"

Jack nodded and then turned to leave, but before he could I grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. It was at that moment that our eyes finally met, his golden brown eyes melting into my green ones.

_Jeepers… He is so fucking sexy._

I nodded to him saying a silent goodnight and turned to accompany Bell, pulling up my own Barrel and sitting beside her gazing at what she was gazing all _googly eyed_ about... The sea.

"So…" I began making her snap her head to look at me. "Where did you end up?"

She sighed "I ended up on a beach at Port Royal, and what about you?"

I gave a short laugh. "Tortuga, Let me guess, you headed to meet Will first hm?" I joked

The blush on her cheeks confirmed my answer.

_N'aww bless her cotton socks._

She nodded her head at my clothes. "What the fuck happened with you?" she giggled.

I giggled with her and beamed. "You want the whole life story?" I mocked.

She addressed the empty ship with her hands. "_I _have the time, _we_ have the place."

"Right then, are you sitting comfortably?" I joked in a story time voice.

So I began. "Well, after I landed her in Tortuga I stuck out like a sore thumb right? So I decided to set up my own business for a while I started telling Peoples fortunes and becoming a psychic!" I grinned mischievously.

Bell scoffed in disbelief. "You devious bitch!" She laughed

I held up my finger to silence her. "Ah, ah! My story." I pouted.

I began again seeing that Bell had _Shut the fuck up._

"I got a lot of money out of it too! People thought I was amazing and were dumbstruck at how I did it. I thought I might as well put my awesome _Fangirlly futureness _to some great use!"

And that was my story concluded.

_Thank you, Thank you I know I'm great *Bows*_

I grinned cheekily and spread out my arms showing I had come to the end and my grand finale was here. "THE END!" I beamed.

Bell laughed and clapped her hands over excitedly hinting lots of mocking. "_Encore, Encore_!"

I grinned back at her and hugged her again. "It's so great to have you back Bell…" I sniffed.

"Same to you Bell…" She mumbled back hugging me tighter.

The reunion party continued all night, we snooped off the ship like awesome ninjas to get some bottles of Rum and talked all night.

_I mean who wouldn't in our 'depressing' situation?_

We talked and talked until we fell asleep, practically pissed out of our minds. I wasn't even aware of myself falling off the Barrel we were both sitting on, I'd already passed out before my head hit the floor.

* * *

**Okay everyone that was Chapter 7! I'll get Chapter 8 uploaded soon as usual :D PLEASE LEAVE A LOVELY REVIEW.  
**


End file.
